Tohru Pregnant
by Midnight349
Summary: About 8 years after the manga Tohru and Kyo get the surprise of their lives. Can they handle all the changes about to happen to them and how will the rest of the Sohma's react to Tohru's pregnancy especially the overdramatic Ayame and the perverted Shigure.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tohru's POV

_Hi my names Tohru Honda, but now it's changed to Tohru Sohma after my marriage to Kyo last year. We were both now 26 years old and only been married for one year as he had trouble proposing to me. We see the rest of the family from time to time and now most of them have children, except for us as it turned out I had thyroid disease called hypothyroidism, which made it difficult for me to conceive. I was devastated and so was Kyo as we wished to start our own family. Just as we were getting over the fact we got a huge surprised when I went for my doctor's appointment one day in the summer._

"Congratulations Mrs. Sohma your pregnant" The doctor said smiling at me. I stared at him in confusion wondering how I could be pregnant. "Really, but how I thought I couldn't get pregnant" I said with a mix of joy and confusion. "Well Hypothyroidism does make it difficult and sometimes impossible to conceive, but there is a small percentage of women getting pregnant with the disease, and you seem almost 3 months into your pregnancy." If my smile could get any bigger it would have. It was no wonder I was getting sick every morning and gaining weight, Kyo and I had thought It was something to do with my disease and he had me come to the doctor's today while he worked to make sure everything was alright, but It turned out I was pregnant something we thought was impossible. I felt a few tears escaping from my face. "Thank you doctor" I said looking at him all excitedly. He smiled right back and said "Your welcome and congratulations once again. So why don't we get you scheduled in for next week for you first sonogram." "Ok" I said just thinking about seeing my baby for the first time.

When I got home from the doctor's I wondered how I was going to tell Kyo I was pregnant. I wanted to make it special for the both of us. I looked down and put my hand over my stomach smiling. This is mine and Kyo's baby, _Our baby_ I thought smiling with such joy. Now it was time to get working on how to tell him.

Kyo's POV

I was just coming home from the Dojo wondering how Tohru was doing. She's been sick these past couple of days and I was hoping that the her hypothyroidism was getting any worse, I just don't know what I would do without her, she's the only person who has ever truly accepted me.

When I entered our little apartment I noticed all the lights were dime and in the living room supper was on the table with candles lite. I looked around in confusion thinking Tohru was somehow trying to seduce me, usually I have to be the one to seduce her. "Hello Kyo your home" I heard my wife say coming out of the kitchen wearing a yellow seater and white skirt. "What's the occasion" I asked pointing to the candle lite dinner. She smiled at me and said "Just wanted to do something special tonight, now come on you must be starving" She pulled my hand bringing me into the kitchen. I noticed she went all out on making dinner tonight, I wonder why.

"So how was the doctor's today" I asked her as I started to eat. She just smiled and said "It went fine they found absolutely nothing wrong with me." "Well that's good I was beginning to worry" I said relieved. "So how was training at the dojo today." I groaned and said "Horrible stupid kids can't figure out how to throw punches and kicks no matter how many times I tell them, I swear they maybe cute when their babies, but when they get older they are annoying as hell." Tohru's mood seemed to change from cheerful, to sadness. "Hey what's wrong" I asked worried. She looked down and looked like she was trying to tell me something. "K-Kyo what if I said we we're going to have a baby" she said with fear in her voice. _Baby, but how_ I thought as she said we were going to have a baby. "A baby" I said forcing it out of my mouth. Tohru nodded and said "Yea I found out today, I'm almost 3months pregnant." A huge smile grew on my face. "Oh my god what wonderful news" I said with so much love and joy to my wife. I went over to her and hugged her and put my hand on her tummy. Tohru broke the hug smiling and said "I didn't know how to tell you, I thought you'd be mad." "Mad" I said offended she would ever think that. "Far from it, I mean we're having a baby which we thought could never happen, I'm so happy." I embraced her again hoping nothing would ever ruin this moment.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 1 to my new story and I hoped everyone liked it. This won't be a long story, it will be about 4 or 5 chapters that will center on the most important things through Tohru's pregnancy, but have no fear all the Sohmas will be in the story as well. I know Kyo might have seemed Occ, but who wouldn't act that way if they find out they are having a child that they didn't think they could have. So please read and review.


	2. Telling the family

**Chapter 2**

Tohru's POV

It was the week after I found out I was pregnant with Kyo's child and now we were in the doctor's office waiting for the first sonogram. Kyo took the day off from the dojo to come with me, he didn''t want to miss this for the world. "Ready to see your baby" the doctor said after applying some kind of gel to my stomach. I nodded exitedly and looked over and saw Kyo have a smile on his face while holding my hand. The doctor turned the machine and put the machine to my stomach to find the baby. At first there was nothing, but then I saw something so small resting it's head inside of me with its legs closed. I felt tears in my eyes and said "Our baby." I felt Kyo squeezing my hand, I looked up and saw the biggest grin i've ever seen on his face. "Well the baby's heartbeat is normal and everything seems to be progressing pretty good" the doctor said. "And since your about at your 3 month mark we should be able to tell the baby's gender in about 2 weeks from now." I looked at Kyo and he looked back smiling. He looked at the doctor again and said "We'll have to discuss that here soon."

After my checkup Kyo and I were walking home when a thought suddenly occurred to me. "Kyo we have to tell the family the good new right away" I said exitedly. He groaned and said "Must we I mean we just found out ourselves and I can just imagine what that perverted Shigure will say." I just smiled and said "I know, but i'm just too exited to keep it a secret." Kyo sighed and said "Fine we'll call them as soon as we get home." I looked at him and said "Thanks Kyo." He just smiled at me and took my hand and sqeezed it.

When we got home and called the main house Shigure answered and when we told him we had news to tell the family he immediantley hung up and called the others. He called us back after like 2 minutes and said the whole family would be here tonight to hear what we have to say. "Damn that was quick" Kyo mumbled. "Well it's better to tell them now than wait til later"I said trying to calm him down."Yea yea whatever" he said. I just hoped everything will go well with the family tonight I can tell Kyo is really tense about telling them so soon after we found out, but I'm not one for keeping good news as such as this a secret for too long, that's why I hope Shigure and Ayame won't say or do anything stupid tonight.

Kyo's POV

When we got to the main house later that evening, everyone was already there with their spouses. Akito and Shigure were there along with their 2 year old daughter Asami, who unfortuantley got Shigure's looks, which consisted of black hair, but fortunatly her mother's personality as she's more reserved than Shigure. Ayame and his wife Mine came along with their precious 5 year old daughter Yue, which means moon of which they named her because of her silver hair she inherited from her father. She defientley got her fashion sense from both of her parents as she wanted everything from the latest fashion and even got her father to make her the most beautiful dresses the world has ever seen, not that he would ever deny his little girl. Rin and Haru came with their twin boys named Isamu, meaning strength, and Isao, meaning honor. Well with parents like Rin and Haru those boys were bound to have their temperment problems always causing problems, but they meant well. Kisa and Hiro were now engaged and due to be married next year, though they didn't want to start a family right away instead they want to wait a few years. Hatori and his wife Mayu came with their 9 month old daughter Kaede. Momiji and Kagura were the only two of the Sohma's currently still single, but there's rumors going around that those two might have a crush on each other, not that I really care. Ritsu and his fiancee Mii were soon planning on having a baby of their own. Then there was that stupid Yankee girl Arisa and my cousin Kureno, they just got recently married and have a 2 month old son named Souta. Once her father found out about her pregnancy he basically forced the marriage, like a shotgun wedding, literally he stood at there wedding with a gun in case he said no. The next couple makes shivers go down my spine. My adoptive father Kazuma and the freak psychic girl Saki came along with their 4 year old daughter and my sister Misaki. When I found out that the freak was pregnant with my father's baby I literally passed out and had to be rushed to the hospital and was there for days. Then last but not least the rat Yuki and his wife Machi. They currently had their daughter Momo just last month in November. To say at the very least it seems the girls have dominated the next generation of the Sohma family, not that I really care what we have as long as the baby is born healthy.

Normals POV  
As soon as all the children were in the other room playing with one of the Sohma maids watching them, all the adults had gathered into the enoromous living room area to hear the news Kyo and Tohru has to bring. "So what's the big news that needs all of us hear for" Shigure asked curiously. "Yes i'm curious as well, the last time you had news to tell us, it was about your thyroid disease" Saki said in her monotone voice. "Yea is everything ok" Arisa asked worriedly. Kyo gave her hand a slight squeezed while Tohru gave a big smile and said "Everything's perfect, I'm pregnant." The whole room went into silence and everyone except Tohru and Kyo had a shocked. "How I thought you couldn't get pregnant" Momiji asked shocked. Tohru shrugged and said "I don't know it just happened." Hatori was about to explain to everyone that pregnancy with her condition was difficult to happen, but not compleley impossible until Shigure snickered. "Well I think we all know what has happened here" he said with a grin. Akito put her hands to her face and said "Oh dear god please don't say anything." Shigure got up from his seat and said "Kyo has repeatedly devoured our little Tohru so many times in one day , probably 3 or 4 times a day most likely that it was bound to happen sooner or later." Everyone looked at Shigure in complete disgust and shock, except for Akito who was embarrassed by her husband's outburst. Suddenly a knife flew right by Shigure barely missing him, leaving Shigure scared. "S-S-SHIGURE" Kyo yelled angrily standing up. Shigure then ran for his life with Kyo right behind him. "Why must he always do this to me" Akito said shaking her head.

After Kyo had finally caught Shigure and beat the hell out of him, everyone was happily congratulating the couple on the new addition. "So how far along are you" Hatori asked. "3 months now" Tohru said. "I just can't believe that i'm going to be a grandfather" Kazuma said disbeliefing. "Shouldn't affect you much since your own daughter and grandson will only be 5 years apart, by the time the baby's born" Kyo said a little irritated. Kazuma just ignored his little comment and said "Well I suppose this means I should go out and buy one of those shirts that say world's greatest Grandpa." "YOU DON'T EVEN WEAR SHIRTS" Kyo complained loudly. Saki nodded and said "Yes and I must find one as well in black that says World's greatest Grandma." Saki turned to look at Kyo with a smile and said "After all since i'm married to Kazuma that makes me your adoptive mother and any children of yours will be my grandchildren as well." Kyo went completley white in shock. "So Tohru do you know the gender of the baby" Arisa asked. Tohru shook her head and said "No not until another two weeks, but we haven't decided yet whether we want it to be a surprise or not." Tohru looked over and saw Kyo still in shock. "Well Boy or girl I have the perfect name for your unborn child" Ayame exclamed. "This can't be good" Yuki said quietly. Ayame got off his seat in a dramatic fashion and yelled dramatically as well "AYAME THE SECOND." "AH HELL NO" Kyo yelled snapping out of his shock. "Why Kyo Kyo Ayame the second would be a great name, your child will treated like a god." "No my child will get his ass kick with a name like that" Kyo said angry. While Kyo and Ayame were going at it with the name, Tohru was looking around seeing everyone chatting happily with each other and was so happy knowing that her whole family would be there for her no matter what

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 2 and I hoped everyone liked it. Now I know Yue isn't a japanese name, but a chinese one, but It would be perfect for Ayame's child with her looking like her father. I'm still debating whether Tohru and Kyo are just going to wait til the end to find out the gender or if they want to know right away, let me know what you think. So please review and continuing reading.


	3. Decisions and worries

**Chapter 3**

Tohru's POV (2 weeks after telling the family)

Well tomorrow is the day Kyo and I will be able to tell if our baby is a girl or boy and we still haven't decided whether we want to know or not. "I say it would be easier when we have to get ready for the baby, if we know what the gender is" Kyo said. Boy he was starting to get annoyed with the whole thing, but I really want it to be a surprise. "But Kyo don't you think it would be nice to wait until the baby's born to find out the gender." "NO" He screamed out. Kyo sighed and said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell it's just that I hate waiting." I smiled at him and said "I know you do and that's why we'll see the baby's gender tomorrow." Kyo smiled, which mad me smiled, and pulled me into a hug.

Kyo's POV

It was nearing five in the afternoon and I was closing the dojo. My father Kazuma had come to watch me teach the class and he said I was doing very well on my own now. "So you and Tohru decided to find out the baby's gender tomorrow" he asked as he was helping clean up. "Yea it's too much of a bother to wait and this time we have more time to prepare before the kid is born" I explained. "I don't know surprises are kind of nice too, keeps you wondering." he said. I shrugged and said "You know I hate surprises." Kazuma smiled and said "I know, but there seems more troubling you than you let on." I just shook my head not wanting to tell him my worries about being a father. He just chuckled and said "Come on Kyo you know you can tell me anything." I sighed knowing he was right I probably should talk to him about it because If I told Tohru how I felt she would misinterpret what I said. I sat next to my father and said "I guess I'm kind of nervous about being a father is all." "I see, the whole I'm not sure if I'll be a good father thing." I nodded and said "Yea, I'm not so sure if I can be a good father to this kid I'm afraid of him or her growing up and hating me, and I'm not sure if I can turn him or her into a good person when they get older." My father put his hand on my shoulder and smiled and said "Kyo I understand where your coming from, I mean when Saki was pregnant with Misaki I was having all kinds of worries, but I think my biggest worry was that I wouldn't live long enough to see her all grown up." For the first time in I don't know how long I realized just how worried my father was about getting older, I mean not even when he married Wave girl was he really worried about the age difference and having a young wife, but it must be different now that he is 50 years old and has a child . He chuckled a little and said "I suppose that's why I can be a little hard on her when we do her martial arts training, so she can protect herself when I'm not around." I chuckled a little and said "Well you don't need to worry too much I mean she has her older brother here to protect her" My father looked a little surprised and said "Really." "I mean she might be wave girl's daughter too, but she's still my sister and I love her." My father smiled once again and said "That's all you have to do for your child too is just love and care for them, which wouldn't be too hard with Tohru by your side." "Yea I suppose your right" smiling thinking that it was a good thing I talked to him after all.

Tohru's POV

It was after seven and I was starting to get worried Kyo should've been home by now from the dojo. Just as I was about to call the dojo I heard the door opening. "Oh Kyo I was wondering what took you so long" I said seeing him coming into the kitchen and sitting down. "Yea sorry I was talking with Kazuma, he came over to see how I was running the dojo" he said. "Oh so how did you do" I asked as I got our supper ready. "He said I did as good as he did" he announced proudly. "That's great" I said as I layed our supper down at the table. "That's a lot of Okonomiyaki" Kyo said looking at me a little strange. I just smiled and said "Well I am pregnant now and I've just been really hungry for some Okonomiyaki." Kyo laughed and said "That's true, I suppose I'll have to get use to all your cravings now."

After that we ate our supper in silence and Kyo suggested doing the dishes as he didn't want me working too much anymore since I'm pregnant. He's so sweet I just know he's going to make a good father, which makes me wonder will I be a good mother. Just thinking about makes me all nervous wondering if I do something horrible to mess up my child's life. After all I'm now taking care of another human being and I have to raise my child to be a good person. "Hey what's wrong you look pale" Kyo asked worried sitting next to me on our couch. "It's nothing" I said trying to convince him, but I could tell he didn't believe me. Kyo took my hand and turned my head towards him and said "Tohru please tell me what's going on, I know something is bothering you." I sighed and said "I guess I'm worried about being a bad mother." Kyo looked surprised and said "What." Then before I knew it he smacked me at the back of my head and yelled "YOU IDIOT." I looked at him surprised and said "What's wrong." "Dude out of everyone in this entire world there would be no one a better mother than you would be, and hearing you say that you don't think your going to be a good mother, makes me mad. "Ugh I'm sorry" I said trying to calm him down. "Your the most Caring, selfless person I've ever meat and it's true you can be silly and goofy, but that's why I love you." "You really think so" I asked. He sighed and said "I know so." Kyo then kissed me passionately. After we pulled away Kyo took me by my shoulders and layed my head on his shoulders. "I was worried too about becoming a parent and messing up our child's life" Kyo said suddenly. "Really" I asked surprised. Kyo nodded and said "Yea, but my father had told me the best we can do is just be there and love and care for our child and help them along the way." "He's right Kyo, I mean we're not perfect and we're going to make mistakes, but as long we love and care for this child as much as we can and do what's right for our child, then I think we'll be fine" I said. Kyo responded by kissing my head and cuddling with me on the couch with our hands on my small baby bump.

(Next Day)

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT" Kyo yelled while I put my hands over my ears. The doctor just nodded and said "Yes it seems the baby has its legs crossed and no matter how much Tohru seems to move it doesn't want to uncross them." Kyo just stood there shell shock while I looked down at my belly. **Well it looks like you want to be a surprise **I thought happily.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 3 and I hoped everyone liked it. This chapter was just mostly focusing on their worries of becoming parents, next chapter will be a little time skip to where she's about 7 or 8 months pregnant. Sorry to those of you who wanted to know the gender now, I just had to do that to poor Kyo who really wanted to know. By the way Okonomiyaki is like a Japanese pancake that has Chopped vegetables, meat, mixed with batter and then cooked on a griddle. So please read and review and chapter 4 will be posted soon.


	4. Names and Nursery

**Chapter 4**

5 months later (Tohru's POV)

I was currently sitting on the chair in the kitchen while Machi was cooking me my dinner. My stomach was so huge right now, Kyo doesn't want me doing anything to add stress on me, so he has Machi come over to help with the cooking and cleaning. I just wished I could do something, I hate feeling so useless right now I'm glad I only have one more month to get through. "Don't worry Yuki was the same with me when I was pregnant with Momo" Machi said laying the dinner down on the table. "Really" I asked. "Yeah, he constantly worried about me, doing everything about me, don't even get me started what it was like when I was giving birth to her" Machi explained. "By the way will Kyo be there with you in the delivery room" Machi asked. "Probably not because he says he'll be squeamish through the whole thing, and it really doesn't bother me because I'll have more concentration on giving birth." By this time we both bursted out laughing at my last statement. "So have you guys picked out names" Machi asked me. I nodded and said "Well we decided if the baby's a girl we'll name her Sakura after his mother, and if it's a boy then we're going with either Katsuya after my father or Keiji after my grandpa." "Those are great names" Machi said.

We finished our meal in silence and after we were done Machi cleaned up and put the dishes away for me. "So have you guys painted the nursery yet" Machi asked as soon as we were done. I smiled at her and said "Yea, you want to go see it, I think it's better if you see if rather me explaining it." Machi smiled and said "Ok."

Machi helped me up from the seat and stayed behind me as we went towards the bedroom right next to mine and Kyo's bedroom. When I opened the door Machi gasped in shocked at seeing the room. The room was painted a light green with jungle animals that stuck to the wall, but over the baby's crib was all the zodiac animals including the cat. "Wow this is amazing, what made you guys come up with this." Machi asked. "It was actually Kyo's idea, he thought since that the baby still won't uncross its legs that we should paint the room a green color with jungle animals so that why it's still fine whether a girl or boy and he really wanted to find an excuse to put the zodiac animals over the crib, and I thought it was such a great idea." "It's amazing" Machi said admiring the room. "The baby's kicking you want to feel" I asked Machi exited. Even though the baby's kicked me plenty of times before, it's still so unreal to me that there is a human being inside of me. Machi put her head on my stomach and a second later she smiled. "Wow the baby sure does move a lot, too bad it doesn't do it when you guys want it too" Machi said laughing. I smiled and said "Yea the kid must have gotten Kyo's stubbornness." I looked around the nursery smiling at the green room where my baby would be shortly. Looking at the zodiac animals across the crib brought back all the memories of the times I spent with the Sohmas from the very beginning. I really hope that my unborn child will be blessed as I was in finding love and having someone to love him or her for who they are.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 4 and I hope everyone liked it. Sorry for the long delay in this story, work and school has really been stressful, especially since it's my Senior year in high school. But don't worry there's only a few more chapters left, next chapter will be the baby shower. This chapter was short because I really wanted to get something up quick for everyone, but don't worry next chapter will be longer. So once again very sorry for the late update, so please continue to read and review.


	5. Baby Shower

**Chapter 5**

Tohru's POV

Today was May 6th, the day of my baby shower and my 27th birthday. I decided to have my baby shower on my birthday was because there really wasn't nothing I wanted for myself, and all I really wanted for my birthday was my friends and family together for the baby shower. So that's why instead of a traditional women only party, we were going to have the whole family there. "You ready to go" Kyo asked locking up the house. "Yea lets go" I said starting to get up from the kitchen chair. "Let me help you, you shouldn't be adding extra stress on yourself" Kyo said worriedly coming over to help me up. As he helped me up I felt a strong pain surge through my stomach. I never felt the baby kick this hard before. "Hey you ok" Kyo asked worriedly noticing my pain expression. The pain was gone as quick as it came. I smiled at Kyo and said "Yes the baby just kicked is all." "If we need to go to the hospital-" I cut him off and said "I'm fine really." He didn't look all too convinced, but he let the matter dropped and then proceeded to help me outside and into the car. As we were driving I couldn't help, but feel like something's bound to go wrong today.

When we got to the Sohma Estate the outside was filled with Pink and Blue balloons and a banner that said **Congratulations Tohru and Kyo! ** "Wow this is really nice" I said admiring all the decorations. "Yea not bad" Kyo replied. When we walked inside there was a lot of Congratulations and Happy Birthdays. Kyo helped me over to one of the seats next to Uo and went to help everyone else with the food and presents. "So one more month to get through" Uo said happily. I smiled and said "Yea, I just can't wait until the baby gets here so I can see him or her." "When's the exact due date" Hana asked. "June 7, I just want it to get here quickly so I can see what my baby looks like" I said. "Better hope the kid doesn't look like his father" Uo said a little louder than usual. "I heard that" Kyo said complaining. "You were suppose to" Uo said teasingly. I couldn't help but smile at my large belly.** I can't wait for you to meet your family, we all love you so much **I thought to my unborn child hoping that in someway the baby could hear me.

Normal POV 

For the next hour the girl just talked catching up on some of the old times. "So how are your children doing" Tohru asked. "Souta's finally sleeping through the night, so Kureno and I actually get to sleep in to six in the morning" Uo yawned from her tiredness to prove her point. "Kazuma and I have started to potty train Misaki, but she keeps peeing everywhere in the house, oh and you should've have seen Kazuma's face when he sat on one of the cushions in the living room" Saki said with a smile. "Why she pee on the cushion" Uo asked. Hana shook her head and said "No not pee." Uo looked confused, but bursted out laughing when she realized what she meant. "O-h man poor Kazuma" Uo said between laughs. Tohru still didn't get it and asked Hana what she meant and Uo whispered in her ear. Then Tohru started to giggle uncontrollably. "What's so funny girls" Kazuma asked bring out some of the food. They all looked serious this time and said at the same time "Nothing." Kazuma eyed them suspiciously, but just went back into the kitchen to get the rest of the food. As soon as he left the girls busted out laughing.

As soon as everyone was seated, everyone began to eat from the large meal that was prepared. "So Tohru are you going to give birth naturally or you going to get induced" Kagura asked curious. "I think I'm going to do Natural birth." "Good luck, Natural Birth sucks" Rin said. "Especially since I did it with twins, I basically a total bitch the whole time" she added. "How's it any different from how you act now" Haru said with a teasing smile that caused everyone to laugh. Rin slapped the back of his head and called him an idiot. "Well everyone handles it differently for me it wasn't too difficult,though it was the most painful thing ever" Machi said. Uo rolled her eyes and said "Your kidding me. it was more than painful, it was torture, I was lucky I got the drugs when I did." Uo then turned Hana and said "Though your birth was freaking awesome I never seen anything like it before." Hana just smiled and said "That's will power right there.

Flashback

Saki Hanajima was lying in a hospital bed with all of the Sohma family right next to her with Kazuma holding her hand. The doctor was looking at the monitor and said "Well everything's progressing nicely, but I say it will still be a couple of more hours until the baby actually comes." "What about an epidural when can I have that" Hana asked wincing in pain. "I'm afraid we can't give you one until it's closer to the delivery." Hana suddenly had a concentration look on her face. "Hana what are you doing" Kazuma asked noticing her blank expression. "I can't stand the pain, so I'm going to give birth now." "Hana that's not how it works" Hatori said trying to explain it to her. Then all of a sudden the machine started to beep louder and the surprised doctor eyes widened at the Machine. He then looked under the blanket and said "Oh my god." "What is it" Kazuma asked worried. "I see the head" he said surprised. "What the hell, how's that possible" Kyo said. The doctor still in shock said "Well I guess we're delivering the baby now."

End Flashback

"Man that was totally awesome" Uo said laughing. "I still can't believe she could that" Kisa stated. The girls, went on and on about childbirth to a eagerly Tohru, leaving most of the men feeling quasi and unable to finish eating.

After everyone was done eating and food put away it was soon time for the presents. Most of the presents they got were clothes in each color with some toys as well. "This one is from Ayame and Shigure" Tohru said reading the label. "Well this can't be good" Yuki said. Kyo just glared at a nervous Ayame and Shigure as Tohru opened the package. When she opened the package Tohru went white in shock. She slowly lifted out two blue and pink maid outfits with Ayame the second written on them, and she also found a very short night dress for herself. Kyo broke the table by slamming his fists on the table. "YOU BASTARDS" He yelled furiously. "Kyo don't yell" Tohru begged. "Yes, especially since it was my darling Yue to make those wonderful maid outfits" Ayame exclaimed. Kyo slowly got up and grabbed both Ayame and Shigure and took them into another room.

There was shouting and begging, along with some crying as well. Then Kyo finally came out with a tied up and gagged Shigure and Ayame and threw them int one of the closets. "I was waiting for someone to do it eventually" Hatori said sipping his tea. "I need to go use the restroom" Tohru said starting to get up. "Here let me help you" Kyo said starting to get up. Tohru just smiled at him and said "No it's fine I can do it, I'll be right back." As soon as Tohru stood up on her own, she felt an incredible pain like the one from this morning, but even more painful. She felt the baby kicking her so hard, like it couldn't breathe at all. "Tohru what's wrong" Kyo asked wrong noticing her pain expression. Tohru was about to fall, but Kyo and Uo grabbed her. "Hey what's wrong" Kyo asked again worried. "S-Something's W-Wrong W-With the baby" Tohru managed to say through the pain. "AGGGGGGGGGGGGG" Tohru screamed as the pain kept getting worse and worse.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 5 and I hoped everyone liked it. I hate leaving a cliffhanger, but for this chapter I felt like I had to. Next chapter you'll see what's wrong with Tohru and the baby. So please continue to read and review and I hope everyone has a safe and happy Christmas.


	6. A Dangerous Birth

**Chapter 6**

Kyo's POV

We quickly layed Tohru gently on the floor, while she was screaming and holding her stomach. "WHAT THE HELL'S HAPPENING" I yelled at Hatori while I stayed by Tohru. Hatori quickly came over and examined the situation "The placenta has most likely detached, look at the blood." I looked by Tohru's legs and saw in horror blood dripping between them. "Someone call an ambulance, it would be too dangerous if we try to take to the hospital ourselves" Hatori said. "I'll do it" Kagura said in a panic voice rushing to the phone.

I held onto Tohru's hand the entire time while everyone else went outside to wait for the ambulance. "It's going to be ok" I said trying to keep calm and reassure her and myself. "The b-baby" she cried out in agony. Even in pain she doesn't care what will happen to her, it's just the baby she is worried about. "Ok where's the patient" a voice outside said. "IN HERE" I yelled, just wanting them to get in here and save my family. Two EMRS came in and exaimed Tohru. "How far along in the pregnancy is she" one of the guys asked. "8 months" I answered quickly. "When did the pain start" the other one asked. Why the hell were they asking me questions when Tohru and our baby were in danger. "I don't know, but you better just shut up and get her to the hospital" I said pretty pissed off. They were about to say something, but seeing the angry look on my face they didn't and they carefully lifted Tohru onto a stretcher. I stayed near her until they put her into the ambulance, and they told me I couldn't go with them because of the severity of the situation. I was about to protest until my father, Kazuma put his hand on my shoulder and told me that he would drive me to the hospital. I reluctantly complied as the ambulance quickly left with my beautiful wife and child.

When we arrived at the hospital I quickly went to the front desk for information on Tohru's condition. "I'm sorry sir, but all I know is they took her into one of the operating rooms, the doctor will inform you of her condition when he can." I was about to lose it, until my father took my arm and lead me onto one of the chairs in the waiting room. I looked up noticing everyone in the family came along. They each had worry spread across their face, but not as much as mine. Tohru has affected each member in the family in so many ways and if something happens to her then it would devastate everyone, especially me. Tohru has been the only person in the whole world who loved me for who I am, even after seeing me into that disgusted state I took when I was still under the zodiac curse she still accepted me. If she dies then I have no idea how I would be able to continue living and if our baby dies It will still be like losing her because that baby is our miracle, a living proof of mine and Tohru's love for one another. "It's all my fault" I said burying my head in my hands. "Kyo none of this is your fault" my father said trying to console me. "Yes it is she was in pain earlier this morning, but she insisted she was fine I should've known better" I said letting the tears fall through. I don't want to lose Tohru or our child, I won't be able to handle it.

Tohru's POV

I was drifting in and out of conscious, the last thing I remembered was Kyo's panic voice and then nothing. Now I hear voiced that I don't even recognize. "The baby's heart rate is dropping" one voice said. "We're going to do an emergency C-section and get the baby out and then I want Dr. Herman to stop the vaginal bleeding as soon as the child is out" a commanding voice said. Oh god my baby, please don't let nothing happen to my baby. I don't how I'll be able to go on if anything happened to my baby, this was mine and Kyo's only chance of becoming parents. I wanted Kyo with me to reassure me everything was going to be fine and that our baby was going to be ok. I wonder how Kyo was doing, I didn't want him worry, but I know that's wishful thinking. He's probably worried out of his mind right now.

Suddenly felt pressure on my stomach. The pain was suddenly disappearing all together. Then I heard the sound of a cry, my baby's cry. I forced my eyes opened and saw a doctor holding my bloody baby. Even with all that blood that covered the baby, I could see that the baby inherited Kyo's orange hair. "Looks like the anesthesia wore off" one of the doctors that I couldn't see said surprised. The doctor holding my baby looked at me in surprise. Even through the pain I managed a smile at seeing my baby. "Congratulations mom it's a boy" the doctor said giving me a soft smile and then walking away with my baby. I couldn't believe it I had a son now, my son. Just the very word made my heart jump in joy. Another doctor was suddenly standing near me and said "Ok mom we're not out of the clear yet, we still have to stop the vaginal bleeding so just hang in there." I couldn't really move, but I knew I had to be strong, not just for myself, but for Kyo and our son, they are what make my life so wonderful and I can't leave them now not when they need me the most and I need them more than anything.

Kyo's POV

It's been almost 3 hours since we've been here and there's still no word on Tohru's condition, which was seriously pissing me off. Everyone was telling me getting mad wouldn't solve anything, but damn it I can't help it both of them could be dead and I don't know. Suddenly one of the doors of surgery department opened causing me and everyone else to stand up. A doctor was walking towards us and I could feel my nervousness reaching its peak. "Are you the husband of Tohru Sohma" The doctor asked staring at me. I just nodded and managed to say "yes." "I'm Dr. Suzuki" before he said anymore I interrupted him. "How's Tohru" I asked worried. "Well let me start by informing you that it was the placenta that detach that caused Mrs. Sohma's pain and vaginal bleeding as Dr. Sohma had suspected. Because of how late she was in her pregnancy and the risks to both mother and child, we had to do an emergency c-section."

"So how's Tohru" Rin asked beating me to the punch. She cared for Tohru as a sister and was probably just as worried as I was. "Well we were able to stop the vaginal bleeding, so I expect her to make a fully recovery, but we want to closely monitor her for a while to be sure nothing else goes wrong" the doctor said. As soon as he said that almost everyone sighed in relieved. "Oh thank god" Rin said. I felt like a heavy weight has been lifted until I remembered the baby. "What about our baby" I asked worried about the baby's condition. The doctor just shook his head in disbelief. "Is there something wrong with the baby" I asked terrified. The doctor looked at me and said "No the baby is perfectly fine, and that's what surprised me usually in cases like this the baby is usually under weight and their lungs are not fully developed, but his lungs are perfectly healthy and his weight is pretty much normal and the monitors show his heart rate went back to normal." I suddenly felt like I could breathe again, the two most important people in my life were going to be alright. "His lungs" I asked a smile forming. The doctor patted my back and said "Congratulations it's a boy". The words were still forming in my head, I had a son now. A little boy that I can play catch with and teach him martial arts. "Would you like to go see him" the doctor said. "I can see him" I asked not knowing if I was allowed to or not. "You just can't hold him yet, we still want to keep him monitored as well to make sure everything progresses well" he explained.

The doctor lead us to a window in which my son was on the other side hooked up to machines. When I saw him for the first time my heart filled with more joy than I can every imagine. I was surprised to see my orange hair on his, but what really moved me was that he had inherited his mothers blue eyes. "Poor thing looks like his father, but he's still cute" Uo said. I was too happy looking at my son, not to respond to the Yankee girl. He was just staring at everything around him, unaware of the almost tragedy. Everyone just congratulated me and told me I was going to be a good father. I will never ever take anything for granted again because it can all be gone in an instant and you may never get it back again.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 6 and I hoped everyone liked it. Sorry for the long update, but after the holidays I had midterms to study for and then I've been really sick all week, but now I had the chance finally update. So the next chapter will be the epilogue and I am done. So please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Tohru's POV

It's been two weeks since our son was born and everything was going great. Kyo stayed with me everyday since the birth of our son. We decided to name him Katsuya Keiji Sohma, combing my father and grandpa's name instead of giving him just one of the names. Katsuya still had to stay in the incubator for a while as the doctor's wanted to make sure everything was functioning properly. Seeing him hooked up to all those machines was heartbreaking, but I knew it was the best way to make sure he was going to be fine.

Right now Kyo and I were in my room just enjoying each others company. "So how you feeling" Kyo asked me for like the millionth time. I smiled at him and said "I'm fine, I just can't wait until I can actually hold Katsuya and leave this place. "Me too" he said. Just then the doctor entered the room smiling at us. "Well the test have shown that Katsuya's internal organs are functioning normal, which is a real surprise considering the circumstances of the birth, but it seems both of you are good to go, so if you like your we can release both of you tomorrow." As soon as he said that mine and Kyo's face lite up so much. "Can I hold my baby now" I asked very exited. The doctor nodded and said "Of course I'll have a nurse bring him to you" the doctor said before leaving the room.

When the nurse came in with Katsuya, he was In a different incubator, but no longer hooked up to no machines and this time wearing a blue blanket with his orange hair showing. The nurse carefully place him into my waiting arms. I could feel tears of happiness falling from my eyes. Katsuya opened his blue eyes and gave a little smile. "He's so beautiful" I said started to rock him. "Just like his mother" Kyo commented. "Here you want to hold him" I asked. Kyo looked a bit nervous and said "I don't know if I can." I just smiled and said "Don't worry I'll help you." I carefully transferred Katsuya into Kyo's nervous hands. "Keep your hand on his head" I reminded him. Kyo got it right away and he was holding Katsuya perfectly. "Your doing fine" I said sitting up. "You think so" he asked never taking his eyes off the baby. "Yea of course" I said smiling at my two important men. "So who should we name the godparent of our baby" I asked. "I have no idea, but defiantly not Yankee girl and wave girl they would mess up Katsuya for life" Kyo said sitting down with the baby. "Rin" I suggested. Kyo shook his head and said "No way her and Haru and barely handle there own children. "Machi and Yuki" I said. "No way do I want that rat raising my kid if something happens to us, I mean I don't hate him, but I just won't feel comfortable with him raising our son if something happens and definable not Ayame god I could just imagine him making our son wear dresses to school." "There's only one person left I can think of" I said hesitantly. "Who" Kyo asked curiously. Then his eyes went wide in realization and said "Oh hell no anyone but them I don't want Shigure turning our son into some kind of pervert." I sighed and said "This is such a difficult decision to make, I wish we could have more than two godparents." "Wait I have an idea" Kyo said. "What is it" I asked confused.

(Normal POV)

"WHAT" Everyone screamed when Tohru and Kyo made the announcement. "Yes we would very much like all of you to be the godparents" Tohru said happily. "Why though won't that cause complications if something ever does happen to you guys" Akito asked. "Well everyone in this room named Tohru the godmother of your children" Kyo stated back. "That's true I guess that's a lot kids to handle should everyone In this room die at once" Uo said. "It was just so hard choosing the godparents for Katsuya, but we figured we should name all of our family members as the godparents because I know you all love Katsuya and that's what's important to us" Tohru said with Kyo nodding. "Well that's fine with me so can I hold my godson now" Uo asked. Tohru nodded and handed Katsuya over to Uo. While everyone was admiring the new baby, Kyo and Tohru just layed with each other holding hands watching their new son getting all the attention.

(The next day)

Kyo was finishing the release forms while I was feeding Katsuya. "I can't wait to get home with him" I said rocking the baby. "Me too" Kyo said finishing the papers. A nurse came in with a wheelchair for me and took the papers from Kyo. Kyo helped me into the wheelchair and pushed me and Katsuya out of the hospital. The whole family was there to watch us leave the hospital. Then I realized that a couple of people were missing. "Wait where's Shigure and Ayame at" I asked Kyo. Kyo eyes widened and looked at everyone else. "Don't worry I realized earlier that we had left them tied up in the closet so I told one of the maids to untie them after Kyo and Tohru left the hospital with the baby" Hatori explained. Everyone sighed in relief, but quickly moved on by admiring the baby before Kyo placed him in his car seat and helped me into the passenger's seat. We told them we would visit real soon with the baby.

Kyo's POV

When we arrived home Tohru immediantley went in to change the baby's diaper and to feed him since he was starting to make a fuss on the way home. After a few minutes Tohru came back out, but without the baby. "He fell asleep so I put him in his crib" Tohru said sitting down. "It's going to be so different now that we're home" I said thinking that now we'll be the ones to get up with him in the middle of the night to feed and change him instead of the nurses. "Yes, but I'm glad because we have something that we thought we wouldn't be able to have" Tohru said putting her head on my shoulder. I smiled and said "That's true I just hope we'll be able to raise him the right way." Tohru laughed a little and said "I think we'll do just fine after all we have each other ." That's right because no matter no matter how tough something may get I know I'll always have Tohru and most importantly our little miracle Katsuya.

Author's Note

Well there's the final chapter of my story and I hoped you all enjoyed it. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story it really meant a lot to me. It was so difficult who I wanted Tohru and Kyo to pick for the godparents, but knowing Kyo he would have a problem with each member of the family taking care of his child, so I figured I would make everyone the godparents.

I would also like everyone who is a vampire diaries fan to read my fanfiction Daughter of the supernatural. I'm going back to that story now that this one is over, but I need more people to read or I'm just not going to Finish it. So thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story I love you all very much.


End file.
